


Intensive Research

by KAD4994



Series: Crack Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Crack, Denial, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: People may call it stalking. Harry prefers the term intensive research. His chosen target? Why Draco Malfoy, of course.





	Intensive Research

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Character etc owned by JK Rowling. I wanted some fluffy goodness and this wouldn’t leave my head so I wrote it in like an hour (so apologies if it’s terrible).

 

Harry did not stalk Malfoy. He didn’t, no matter what Hermione and Ron said. So what if he watched his dot move from their shared Eighth Year common room on the Maurader’s Map often? So what if he used his ever-handy invisibility cloak for extra reconnaissance? And so what if he spent perhaps a considerable amount of time plotting ways he could confront the blonde on his obvious dubious activities?

After all, Harry had been right about Malfoy’s illicit behaviour in sixth year, so clearly he should just go with his instincts. And his instincts were telling him to see what Malfoy had been up to.

The blonde wasn’t acting like he had in sixth year, but his behaviour still confused Harry. Instead of trying to agonise his long time rival, the blonde had been somewhat nice to him in a distant way and had left him alone for the most part. It was bizarre. Obviously it was part of an evil scheme to lull him into a false sense of security, and Harry knew he had to be the one to foil it. If there was to be anything Malfoy related, it would be only right for Harry to be involved. It was the way things were.

So whilst Hermione and Ron might bandy about words such as obsessive and stalking, Harry knew better. In any case he preferred the term intensive research. Surely Hermione would approve of his clear academic prowess, research was the love of her life after all.

Sadly, the previous research Harry had undertaken on his chosen subject had yet to yield any ascertainable results. This is why he had to up the ante, he had to figure out a way to make Malfoy reveal his nefarious plans. Then it came to him. Veritaserum. But how to get it? And (possibly more of a challenge) how to get Malfoy to ingest it?

If Harry knew Malfoy (and admittedly he did), the blonde wouldn’t be easily fooled into consuming the potion. This would require extensive planning and subterfuge. Harry was confident in his success, after all he hasn’t nearly been sorted into Slytherin for nothing.

The idea on how he could obtain the Veritaserum came to him during an unbearably tedious potions lesson. Slughorn seemed content in extolling Harry’s virtues and talent, regardless of whether he completed any work or not. As slimy as Harry found the man, it did come in handy having the time to ponder all things Malfoy related, or analyse logistically as Harry preferred to consider it. In fact, it was Slughorn’s incessant prattling praise that produced the inspiration, if Harry asked cleverly enough, the professor was sure to give him some. Riddle had proven how malleable the man was after all.

That decided, Harry could safely observe Malfoy for the rest of the lesson. He was one step closer to cracking the blonde’s schemes after all, his hard work nearly fruitful in solving the enigma. Unsurprisingly, with all the intense studying, Harry was very nearly distracted into forgetting his original intention of staying behind with Slughorn. Fortunately, he caught himself at the door before he zealously followed- erm investigated- Malfoy, hanging back to speak with the Potions Master. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him as she left, dragging a disgruntled Ron along with her.

He chose to ignore her knowing look, focussing on how great it will be in the near future to once again show how right he was to be doing this. Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back for all his studious efforts, and people said he wasn’t motivated academically. Surely this counted as an extracurricular activity?

Regardless of his noble and cerebral intentions, he still needed to convince Slughorn to part with the goods. This would require sly wording and eloquent delivery obviously.

“Professor Slughorn.” Harry began with his most winsome, abandoned orphan smile.

“Yes Harry m’boy?” The older man boomed jovially.

“I was wondering, if it would be possible, not too much of an inconvenience, if I could perhaps, take the tiniest amount, of Veritaserum, please, sir?” Harry asked with clear confidence.

Professor Slughorn’s eyebrows rose dramatically. “I see. And do.. do you want it for academic purposes?” The look he was given was meaningful and Harry caught on quickly.

“Oh yes. The potion is um for a research project.” Harry smiled, not even lying in his mind.

“Excellent, m’boy. I’m so happy you are that passionate about Potions. Not many youths of today are I’m afraid.” The man carried on his lamenting speech on the woefulness of today’s youth as he ambled over to his supply cupboard.

With a flourish he presented the clear bottle to Harry, whom had to hold himself back from snatching at it greedily. “Now Harry, I hope I don’t have to tell you this. This potion is only to be used for academic research.”

“Of course Professor.” Harry smiled as he took his prize. Being academically inclined was clearly very hard work, Harry congratulated himself as he left the dungeons. The dark haired boy was too caught up in the accomplishment of his scheme that he did not question why it was so easy to have obtained an illicit Potion with no questions asked.

  
The opportune moment to further research Draco Malfoy came a few days later. Harry, with his dedicated preparation, had taken to carrying the potion and his invisibility cloak for the very opportunity that presented itself now, as the blonde headed out towards the grounds. Alone. Harry felt a twinge of guilt, that he swiftly disregarded under the guise of necessity, as he pulled out his wand and stunned his target.

It had become clear to Harry that he’d not be able to coerce Malfoy to take the potion any other way, thus he’d had to resort to direct physicality. The potion administered, Harry bound the other boy before recovering him with his wand.

“Potter.” Malfoy gasped with barely concealed venom as he startled into consciousness. “What are you doing? Why have you got me tied up?”

“I needed to Malfoy. I didn’t have a choice. How else could I get you to talk to me?” Harry trailed off pensively, unsure why he’d said so much when he was meant to be doing the questioning.

“You could have just made conversation. You know, when you were trailing me under that cloak.”

Harry couldn’t contain his shock as he spluttered. “You knew about that? I thought I was being stealthy!”

“Merlin, of course I knew. You’re pretty noticeable to me. Now what is it that you want?” The aristocratic antagonist raises his eyebrow defiantly, despite being at a decided disadvantage.

“I’m noticeable to you?” A curious flutter swirled in his stomach at that admission that he staunchly ignored in favour of returning to his original task. He was dedicated at his intensive research after all. “I wanted to know what you’re up to?”

“I’m not up to any nefarious schemes Potter. The only person engaging in illicit behaviour here is you.” The blonde smirked after a beat. “Which brings me to my question. Why are you so interested in what I’m up to?”

“I’m.. I’ve always been interested in what you’re up to Malfoy.” The words were dragged reluctantly from his lips. What? Malfoy was the one under the influence of Veritaserum, not him surely? It was hard to concentrate on the original mission, but harry was nothing if not tenacious.

“Well, isn’t that interesting..” The smug smile was almost infuriating, if it wasn’t so alluring. “What about me fascinates you so Potter?”

“I.. erm… everything. I can’t get you out of my head. Hermione says I’m obsessed. Maybe she’s right. Oh god she is right. I’m obsessed. I’m obsessed with you. I’m obsessed with Draco Malfoy.” Harry babbled, the Veritaserum he’d unknowingly consumed forcing the deep held truth within him to burst forth.

“Well, I’m glad you finally admit it Potter.” A sly smile played on the Draco’s lips, causing Harry to see red.

“How? You must have spiked me with Veritaserum. But how?” Harry yelled at the blonde. Internally, he was having a meltdown at his new found feelings and his reluctant confession.

“I can answer that Harry.” A new voice broke the silence from behind him. He startled, relaxing slightly when he saw it was his long time friend Hermione.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, simply gaping as she released Draco from his bonds with an elegant wave of her wand.

“I’ve been here all along. I needed to be here in case you both tried to kill each other.” Hermione smiled primly.

“You’ve been following me?” Harry yelled incredulously, resolutely ignoring Draco’s muttering of pot kettle black.

“It was the only way. You couldn’t see how obsessive you were being. You were blinded by your love for Malfoy that you wouldn’t see sense or listen to reason.”

Draco was staring at Harry raptly now, “The sun sees not, till heaven clears.” He cleared his throat from his reverie, meeting the green gaze of his once sworn enemy as though everything in the universe made sense.

“Yes, Shakespeare got that right Malfoy. At least with Harry here.” Hermione grimaced slightly before continuing, “ I knew he would try something with Veritaserum, so I spoke to Professor Slughorn about my concerns. I needed Harry to admit his feelings to himself, so we worked to create a potion that worked through scent alone.”

“So it’s all true then? Potter loves me?” Draco breathed.

Harry blushed. “I’m, I’m… I’m in love with you.” The Veritaserum would not allow him to deny his feelings, no matter how valiantly he tried to say the opposite.

An awkward pause settled as Draco stood shock still, staring at Harry as though unsure what to say. Hermione took this as her leave, barely acknowledged by the boys as she said goodbye.

“This is ridiculous, isn’t it Malfoy?” Harry asked, overwhelmed now his comfy bubble of pretence had been well and truly burst.

“Potter, You’ve always been a little bit ridiculous.” Draco replied grandly, before moving closer to his former enemy. Harry smiled, intensive research on the blonde was going to be much easier from now on.


End file.
